I Want to Changes
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: Aku melangkahkah kakiku dengan cepat, meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang memang sudah sepi. Sungguh, aku ingin segera sampai dirumah. Aku ingin.. Bermasturbasi./ warning! Lemon.. gaje.. Abal.. dll. prolog update. Chapter1 abis UN! hehe RnR?


**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Kuchiki Uchiha**

**Warning :**

**Lemon.. Geje.. Lebay.. Aneh.. **

**Anak kecil tekan back! *sendirinya anak kecil***

**SAKURA POV**

**Aku melangkahkah kakiku dengan cepat, meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang memang sudah sepi. Sungguh, aku ingin segera sampai dirumah. Aku ingin.. Bermasturbasi.**

**Title :**

**I Want To Changes**

Aku Haruno Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut aneh-pink. Aku kini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah akhir di salah satu sekolah terkenal di Negara Hi sebagai kelas 12. Aku memang hanya gadis biasa, yang membedakan aku dengan remaja lainnya mungkin karena hasrat seks ku yang tinggi. Eitss-jangan salah sangka dulu, meskipun aku memiliki hasrat seks yang tinggi, aku ini masih perawan. Jangankan untuk melakukan hal hal seperti itu, berpacaranpun aku belum pernah merasakannya. Nasib.. nasib..

Ya, lupakan itu. Meskipun aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran-di usia ku yang menginjak 17 tahun. Aku tetpa menikmati hidupku. Salah satu nya dengan kebiasaanku yang satu itu. Bermasturbasi. Hehe

Sebenarnya dulu aku memang hanya seorang gadis polos-amat polos yang bisa dibilang kutu buku. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi sepert ini.

**Flashback**

Aku pulang dari sekolah agak malam-ada kegiatan eksul disekolah. Dengan tubuh yang amat lelah aku memasuki halaman rumah. Kulihat mobil sedan milik ayah telah terparkir di bagasi rumah. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku tinggal bersama ayahku-Kakashi. Ibuku telah berpulang saat aku dilahirkan. Bahkan aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya-mungkin tak ingat. Aku hanya mengenalnya lewat foto-foto dan cerita ayah.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah membuka pintu dengan kinci yang selalu aku bawa. Aku hendak menaiki tangga-menuju kamarku saat aku dengar suara desahan dari kamar ayah.

"Ahhh,"

Alisku berkerut. Sedang apa ayah di dalam hingga mendesah seperti itu? Karena penasaran aku mulai menghampiri pintu. Ku tempelkan telingaku di daun pintu. Ternyata memang benar! Suara desahan itu memang dari kamar ayah. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dari benakku. Dengan hati hati aku membuka sedikit pintu itu-mengintip apa yang ayah lakukan.

"Ahh!!"

Aku terpekik tertahan. Sungguh aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ayahku-tanpa busana sedang terlentang di atas kasur sambil membiarkan film tak senonoh menemaninya-lewat dvd yang ia putar. Aku tak menyangka. Mataku tak henti hentinya terbelalak melihat adegan di depan mataku itu. Uhh.. Segera saja aku lari menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Sungguh ini membuat aku sangat.. Terkejut. Tak kusangka ayah bisa.. Stop, stop, Stop!! Aku bisa gila bila lama lama begini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat-menjernihkan pikiranku yang.. aneh!

Di kamar mandi aku mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Kuperhatikan tubuhku-yang bisa dibilang putih itu di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Aku pun mencoba melakukan apa yang tadi aku lihat-apa yang dilakukan ayah. Tanganku mulai meremas remas payudaraku sendiri.

'Deg'

Rasa-yang tak ku tahu apa itu namanya-mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku seakan bergetar-keenakan. Kuremas lagi payudaraku sendiri-kali ini lebih cepat. Dan aku merasa makin melambung. Desahan pun keluar tanpa kusadari.

**Flashback end**

Sekarang kalian tahukan alasanku? Mulai sejak itu aku mulai sering melakukannya. Ketagihan aku. Aku yang iseng, mulai membaca-baca koleksi buku milik ayah. Tak jarang pula aku search di internet.

Aku yang dulunya anak polos jadi hentai.

***

Aku letih sekali hari ini. Sekarang ini memang aku harus mengikuti remidi untuk pelajaran olahraga. Gurunya galak bener sih. Masa nyuruh muridnya buat lari keliling lapangan dua puluh keliling. Hoi itu namanya penyiksaan.

"Akh! Hari ini benar benar sial. Semua murid yang lain pasti sudah sampai di rumahnya masing masing. Sementara aku? Harus menderita dengan remidi olahraga. Akh! Mana udah sore lagi. Bisa bisa sampai rumah kemaleman nih." Ucapku kesal

Karena sudah bosan berceloteh panjang lebar-tak jelas. Segera saja aku pergi dari kelas kosong itu sambil memakai tas selempang milikku. Aku berjalan keluar area sekolah. Namun, aku berhenti saat aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah asyik bercumbu di bawah pohon sakura.

'Oh tidak!'

Aku mulai tak tahan. Kugigit kecil bibir bawahku. Kukepalkan tanganku kuat kuat. Pikiranku sudah kemana mana. Ingin secepatnya aku lari dari sini. Pergi ke kamar, mematikan lampu, membuka baju, dan melepaskan semua hasrat ini. Aku segera berlari. Aku tak melihat jalan dan akh! Seseorang menabrakku dan tak segaja menumpahkan minuman miliknya tepat di bawah perut. Astaga! Sensasi dingin mulai menjalar bagian bawah tubuhku.

'Aku tak tahan!!!'

Segera saja aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangan terdekat. Dan aku menemukannya-ruang kesehatan. Segera saja aku menuju kesana. Kututup pintunya-tanpa menguncinya. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Segera saja aku lempar tas sembarang. Tanpa membuang buang waktu segera membuka seragam dan .. Bermasturbasi.

***

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan semua kegiatanku. Aku sama sekali tak menyadar seseorang yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"K-kau.."

Mendengar suara. Segera aku tengok kea rah pintu. Astaga. Sasuke-sang ketua OSIS tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membelalakkan mata onyx miliknya.

'Mati aku!'

Bagai disambar geledek aku hanya bisa terdiam-shock. Seorang ketua OSIS melihatku di ruang kesehatan sedang bermasturbasi? Hancur sudah reputasi murid teladan yang kusandang. Nafsu yang tadi menggebu-gebu lenyap sudah. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah.. ketakutan.

'Siapapun! Tolong aku!' aku menjerit dalam hati

**TBC**

**Hehehehe.. nambah tanggungan.. tadinya mau oneshot, tapi ga jadi heheheheheheh**

**Review??**


End file.
